Kindergarten Days
by othspnluver
Summary: Another one with the Sons as children: This time they're in school. Caleb's being picky, Pogue's bored, Reid's confused and Tyler's miffed! One-shot Sequel to My Brother


**Hey guys! I'm back with another one of these, and I just couldn't help myself. This one has been in the making for a long time and I finally found the muse to finish this!**

**I had fun finishing this lol**

**Thanks to Danieee328 for all her help and her rain cloud suggestion. ; ]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but, simply the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Evelyn murmured to Talia, adjusting the strap of her purse.

"Oh no." Talia shook her head, grinning as the four mothers walked to the door, having said goodbye to their sons already. "Of course not!" She chuckled. "I'm well aware that this will probably end in a disaster for the teacher._ But_," She made it a point to stress out that word, "it'll help their relationships with one another."

"It's true," Rosa agreed softly, adjusting her black coat. "it_ is_ important for us to make sure that they form strong bonds as children so it remains with them as they get older."

Noella shared a glance with Evelyn and they both sighed. "I feel bad for the poor woman." Noella muttered, as they all turned their heads to stare at the teacher who seemed fairly young. "Newbie too." She clicked her tongue.

"At least we know our boys will make a lasting impression on all of them in kindergarten." Talia offered, before they walked out the door and to the parking lot, leaving their sons in the care of Ms. Watson.

Ms. Watson assigned the class to work on their artistic skills so they could take their work home and show it to their parents.

Pogue put down his yellow crayon with a frustrated sigh, and placed his elbow on the table, his hand holding up his head. "Hey…" Pogue said, poking Caleb's shoulder.

"What?" Caleb looked up from his drawing. They were in school right now and they had to draw, not converse with one another.

Pogue liked it, but he was bored. He didn't want to draw.

Caleb had been drawing a picture for his mom. He knew she loved them.

"I'm bored." Pogue sighed, resting his head on the table now.

"Then draw." Caleb said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He switched his blue crayon for a green one. He stopped to look the crayon over carefully, noticing something off about it. The tip was chipped off. Making a disgusted face, he tossed it to the side and reached out to find another one that looked pristine.

"Don't wanna." Pogue answered, and then sat up straight when the teacher walked by. He flashed an adorable smile and a small wave, pretending to draw.

Caleb rolled his eyes and took Pogue's yellow crayon and replaced it with a different unspoiled one. Pogue just gave him a look.

* * *

Reid grabbed the red crayon and began to scribble all over the page. He found this amusing since he was making the streaks of red, black and blue surpassing the thick black line that served as a confinement.

Reid wasn't known to let restrictions of any kind keep him down and away from what he wanted to do!

"_Hey!_" Tyler whispered.

"What?" Reid asked, lifting his head up to look at Tyler.

He noticed Tyler was furrowing his brows in confusion, so he mimicked his expression.

"Do it wight!" Tyler slapped his hand onto Reid's drawing sheet.

"Nooo!" Reid protested irritated, shaking his head furiously and pulling the paper out of Tyler's grasp. What was Tyler's deal anyways?

"Be good!" Tyler said, urgently. He didn't want Reid to get a time out. They were torturous here! Not to mention if he left, Tyler would be all alone at this table with these_ sharks_.

"Give back!" Reid argued, raising his voice and setting his lips in a firm frown of disapproval.

"No!" Tyler whispered furiously. "In-dough voice!"

Reid stopped struggling, but held onto the paper. "Huh?"

Tyler huffed, frowning, "In…dough….voice!" He held the 's' sound in voice a bit longer than needed.

Reid arched an eyebrow, and said slowly, "_In_…_door_!" He corrected him, and squinted his face to help roll the 'r'.

Tyler gasped and then narrowed his eyes. _Well_ then, if Reid wanted to be like that then he could! It wasn't a secret that Tyler fumbled with some words still! It wasn't his fault.

Reid smirked at him, satisfied and even at this young of an age, he gave off an arrogant vibe.

Tyler dropped his shocked expression and gave Reid a blank look, shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

Reid blinked, perplexed at Tyler's abrupt attitude. He was enjoying the victory very well until this. The blonde shrugged too and went back to work, knowing Tyler would get over it eventually.

* * *

Later in the day, Reid's little head was just plain mystified. Tyler wasn't speaking to him, and he couldn't understand why. He was going to talk to Tyler and get to the bottom of this!

Reid walked back into the room, having returned from the bathroom. It was then that he witnessed Caleb and Pogue, both of which were seated by the toy section in the room, were crashing their cars into Tyler's tall stack of blocks.

"Stop!" Tyler commanded, but it seemed that neither of the other two boys heard him. It usually worked when Caleb said it, dang it! "Pwease?" He tried, helplessly.

Reid gasped and rushed over, falling down halfway. He shuffled to his feet, cursing the carpet-less floor mentally and looked up to see if his brothers continued on with their destructive actions.

Tyler frowned at the two boys and pinched his face, looking as if he might let out a wail. Caleb stopped instantly and nudged Pogue to notice and follow his example. Pogue's eyes widened when he realized, and then he and Caleb began to apologize profusely.

Tyler pursed his lips, sniffled, and looked at them wretchedly.

"Uh oh." Pogue mumbled, feeling ashamed.

Caleb looked at Pogue nervously; he couldn't stand his forlorn expression anymore than Pogue could.

"Don't be sad." Caleb reached over and patted Tyler's shoulder but the boy pulled away and turned to face another direction. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to pout.

Pogue knew that they had to make peace in some way and both boys began to think of what they could do.

Reid felt impressed over Tyler's skills.

The two older ones saw the tubs of toys at the same time, glanced at each other once and quickly lunged for them. They went through them so fast; it was like they had super speed. They searched and searched for their goal in mind and in return, a few moments later, reappeared by Tyler's side with arms full of blocks for him. Caleb slowly placed them in front of the boy who looked at them now, while Pogue just freely released them from his arms, causing them to come hurdling down.

Caleb looked up at Pogue and shook his head.

"Tha-a-a-anks." Tyler offered them a small smile, and Caleb grinned back while Pogue gave a little laugh.

Reid just stared at them, frowning because Tyler had talked to them and even after he had offered the youngest one so many blocks; Tyler had refused to speak to him. What was going on here?! Well then, he didn't want to go over quite so soon and decided to go ask the teacher for some juice.

Soon after, Tyler looked up from his playing to realize that Caleb and Pogue weren't by him. He started to panic and looked around. He saw that they were both all the way on the other side of the room, by the teacher who was handing them juice boxes. When had they left? How long were they gone for? Were they coming back?

He squinted his blue eyes and looked around him, to see if anyone was about to approach him. Feeling unsafe and a wave of hazard hit him; he started to make a fort around him with his blocks. Screw the plan to make a city, a fort was necessary right now! He should have been more alert, and chastised himself for his momentary lack of forgetfulness to keep his guard up.

Reid was eating a cookie when he turned around and raised both eyebrows at the sight. Tyler was halfway done with his fort. The blonde paused to admire the boy's skills before turning around to grab some stuff, going back to their work stations to take something and went over to his brother.

He easily made his way into the fort and without Tyler knowing as well. As soon as he sat down and got comfortable, Tyler turned his head, not expecting to see Reid and yelled, "Ahhh!"

"Shh!" Reid said at once, covering the boy's mouth. Tyler continued to make muffled noises just to annoy Reid. "Stop!" Reid glared. "Pwease?" He requested reluctantly.

Tyler stopped right away, knowing that he never said 'please' unless he was desperate or tired.

Reid slowly retracted his hand and sighed, "For you." He revealed to Tyler a napkin.

Unimpressed at this, Tyler just stared at Reid who huffed and unfolded the napkin for him.

"Here!" He exclaimed, his voice squeaking because of the pressure he put behind the words.

Tyler looked down, curious and saw that there were five cookies in the napkin and beside it was a juice box. He was beginning to feel guilty for giving Reid the silent treatment. Reid quickly shoved something towards Tyler, and then looked away immediately.

Tyler stared at the paper before he turned it over. There was a drawing of two little boys; one blonde hair and the other had brown. They were both playing with blocks, trucks and all the other best toys in the classroom. Around them was all the best food! There was cake, cookies and all of their favorite candies. On the other side of the page was a light brown haired boy, and Tyler looked at intently before his jaw dropped.

"Aawon?" He questioned, poking the page and looking at Reid who nodded. There was a rain cloud above Aaron's head, completely drenching the boy and source of his frown but partially the cause of Reid and Tyler's happy faces in the pictures. The other reason for their elated expressions was merely being in the other's presence.

Tyler whispered, "Thanks."

"Wewcome." Reid responded, before Tyler flew, more like fell purposely, at him and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the boy.

Reid sat there for a few seconds before he patted Tyler's head, laughed and pushed him away. Tyler retaliated with a push of his own, laughing light heartedly.

"Let's finisss this!" Reid couldn't get the 'sh' sound down yet.

"Yeah!" Tyler cheered, no longer feeling paranoid, alone, or scared. After all, his brother was with him now.

By the end of the day, when all four mothers came to pick their kids up, Ms. Watson simply led them to the fort inside of the classroom. In the fort was Reid laying down on his stomach and he was facing Tyler, Tyler was on his back and turned to his side that was not facing Reid, Caleb sitting up with his head leaning back against the wall and Pogue was sitting the same way but his head was falling forward, and all four were fast asleep.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! Review please and tell me if you have any requests/suggestions/ for more because these are really fun and I totally advise those of you who want to, to definitely write stuff with characters as kids. It's beyond adorable at the prospect of what kids would/could/have done!


End file.
